


Repercussions

by SirenDreams



Series: sins of the past [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bliss (Far Cry), Gen, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, Kinda, Non-Consensual Drug Use, can you use kidnapping if it's an adult?, or is it just abduction?, via bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: Isobel disappears into the Henbane with the intent of avoiding Holland Valley⏤ as well as John Seed⏤ for as long as possible and takes an unfortunate trip in the bliss that opens far too many eyes to a revelation that could change everything. [Or; Faith tests the waters of temperament with the deputy and learns some vital information.]
Series: sins of the past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676113
Kudos: 6





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> While this is technically part two of the series, reading part one is not required as it takes place many before the events in Hope County.

“Bliss. Great, just great.” Isobel murmurs as she takes in the expanse of greenery coated in fog so thick she can barely see three feet ahead of herself. “Don’t know what I expected from Sharky’s stories but not… this.”

She holsters her gun and tentatively steps forward, unsure of what direction to head into let alone what she’ll find hiding in the bliss. She doesn’t wonder for long, however, as a figure rushes from the fog and latches onto her with both hands.

“Deputy!” A giggle from the woman who’s appeared before her. “So kind of you to join me!” Faith relinquishes her hold and dashes a few steps away, twirling once before throwing her arms wide with a smile. “Welcome to the bliss, a peaceful place where things can be whatever or whomever you desire.” 

Isobel stares her down cautiously, still aware of herself if only slightly.

“Oh come on, Deputy. Don’t you want a rest? To see the people you love at peace? You can have it.” She disappears into fog, only to reappear behind her causing Isobel to turn and nearly jump back at the sight. “All you have to do is walk the path. Do that and you’ll be accepted into our family.”

In the ensuing silence, Faith steps forward once more and takes Isobel’s hands in her own. 

“The Father will look after you. He’ll make you feel _loved_ and _safe_.” Faith stares into Isobel’s eyes, that gentle smile still in place even as her tone twists. “Don’t you want to be safe, Deputy? Both you and your daughter?’

Isobel freezes, the words hitting her like a bucket of cold water to the face, and all the hazy ease of the Bliss is gone. Replaced by mounting panic, and, as her gaze goes wide Faith’s turns _knowing_.

“What?” She asks, her quick nonchalant laugh sounding near hysterical.She tries to backpedal, to reel in her loss of control like a fish on a hook, but it’s of no use.

“Shh, everything will be all right, Deputy.” Faith, now looking smug, yanks her down into a cluster of bliss flowers and holds her. One arm wrapped tightly— far tighter than someone her size looks capable of— around her shoulders, holding her still in the field of bliss as she draws in big gasping breaths of tainted air. “It will be all right. Just breathe… and relax.”

Faith’s words grow faint as she strokes Isobel’s hair, and just as her vision starts to go dark— sparkles drifting and dancing at the edges— she vanishes in a puff of green haze. 

As if she were never there to begin with.

* * *

Everything has a hazy warmth when she opens her eyes again and she finds herself sprawled out on a grand bed. A fluffy white pillow is tucked beneath her head and sheer white curtains waft in the warm breeze at the edge of her line of sight. The mattress creaks and dips beside her and she slowly turns her head to find the source of the added weight.

“John? What are you doing⏤”

“Shh.” He shushes her as settles onto the bed next to her, hooking his fingers into the hem of her shirt and slowly pulling it upwards. “Everything’s fine, deputy. Just relax.”

He splays a hand across the exposed skin of her stomach and drags his palm against it, his long tattooed fingers tracing the silvery white scar stretching across her abdomen from side to side.

“Cesarean.” Her voice is soft and lazy, barely there as the warmth of the room intensifies.

“She wasn’t natural?”

“Well gee, John, when you say it like that you make it sound like I bought her from a lab somewhere.” Isobel says as she stares down at him with a mix of distaste and annoyance. “No, she wasn’t a natural birth. She was breach which made my only option a cesarean.”

“Stubborn.” He chuckles, his palm still flat against her skin as he looks up at her⏤ dark blue eyes staring deeply into her own amber. “Did it take long?”

“Given they had to put my internal organs back and sew me up afterwards, yes. I didn’t get to see or hold her until after they cleaned her off.” Isobel’s voice is soft and, while her eyes still meet his, he can tell she’s lost in the memory. “Her eyes were grey when she was born⏤ not unusual with newborns⏤ but they turned blue later.”

“What is she like, Isobel? Tell me everything. I want to know all about our daughter.”

Something in his smile looks… off, and yet she finds all kinds of details falling from her lips as the room turns hazy and her eyelids grow too heavy to keep open.

When Isobel comes to once again, John is laying beside her on the bed with his head propped up on hand and the other tangled in her hair. He flashes that same smug smile as blinks up at him, trying her best to shake the fatigue from her limbs.

“Quite the sleepyhead, aren’t you?” 

John’s voice sounds wrong and after some thought in she realizes the southern drawl that has always laced it is missing from his tone. He speaks again before she can question it and she spends her time trying to wrap her still fogged mind around what he’s asked.

“What?”

“What is your daughter’s name, Deputy?”

Isobel squints up at him in confusion as he looms over her on the bed. “I already told you. Did you say ‘your daughter’?”

“So you did.” He says quickly, smiling gently and steadfastly ignoring her question. “It’s just, we’ve talked about so much. Your old home and town— who our daughter is currently staying with, and all about her. I know you gave me her name, I just need you to tell me again so I can make sure I have everything right. Don’t you want her to have a proper welcome into our family?” He coos, stroking her hair with a tattooed hand.

“Bella.” Isobel answers, dark eyes fixated on his hand as he pulls away. “John?”

“Yes, Deputy?”

“Why are you missing a tattoo?”

At her words, his likeness wavers as if someone had waved a hand through him. 

“John?”

The John who was not really there smiles and reaches a hand out of her line of sight, shaking his head gently. “Don’t worry, we’ll all be together very soon.”

Isobel feels a prick in the inside of her arm and the world falls away.

* * *

The screech of tires and a large cloud of dirt are what greet Isobel in the waking world as she comes to with an accompaniment of voices loudly bickering with each other.

“You sure it ain’t a peggie? I don’t wanna get over there just to have some frickn’ angel trying to claw my face off.”

“Hurk, man, I would know if it was an angel. They just stand there, they don’t lay down. ’Sides, I’ve been traveling with po-po for days. I know how to find her.”

Isobel sits up with a groan, a hand to her head and a stinging feeling in her arm.

“Po-po! See, I told you I knew how to find her.” Sharky rushes to her side, crouching down to look her over. “Man, you are way worse for wear than I expected.”

“Thanks, Sharky.” She says dryly, even as she grins.

“What happened? One minute I had you with me and the next you disappeared into the damn trees like some sorta nymph or something. ’Cept it was more creepy than sexy, no offense. It’s not you, just the way you walked off kinda dead eyed and didn’t listen to me. Total boner killer.”

“ _Madre de dio_ , my arm is killing me.” She swears, either ignoring or not hearing Sharky as Hurk Jr. climbs out of the car and hauls her up to standing position. “I was with John.”

Hurk Jr. and Sharky exchange a glance. 

“Uh, Dep, we were right on the edge of the Whitetails when you disappeared.” Sharky stares her down with a concerned gaze. “Nowhere near the Valley and the Seeds do not strike me as people who like to share their toys. So unless Johnny boy was pulling an extreme heist⏤ and believe me, he’s too lazy for that⏤ there’s no way you were with him.”

“But he asked about Bella.” She replies, confusion lacing every bit of her tone.

“Who’s Becca?” Hurk Jr. interrupts, as he helps Isobel to the car and lifts her into the seat with ease.

“ _Bella_.” She corrects, head lolling back against the seat. “My daughter.”

“Uh Dep,” Sharky says, climbing into the front of the truck and leaning into the back seat as Hurk Jr. climbs in the driver’s side. “let me take a look at your arm real quick.” He takes her extended arm gently, turning it this and way that, his eyes locked onto the large bruise and needle mark in the crook of her elbow. “Did anything look weird when you were with John?” He asks, making quotations as he says the name with his free hand.

“What do you mean?”

“Did anything look hazy? Or, like green? Maybe there were sparkles somewhere?”

“Why would you ask⏤ The bliss.” Isobel pulls her arm out of Sharky’s grasp and digs frantically in jacket. “I was in the bliss, I saw Faith and wherever she is the bliss is always involved.”

“Dep, what’re you looking for? Maybe if you just, slow down a bit... You might’ve overlooked whatever it is.”

“No. _No_. **Fuck**!” Isobel shrieks and slams a hand down against the seat, eyes wide in panic. “It wasn’t real which means she knows, which means he knows.”

“Who knows?”

“Faith! She knows about Bella which means J⏤ means that her dad knows about her.” Isobel can see the ‘wait a minute’ stare on Sharky’s face, but she’s lucky enough that he lets it go and doesn’t press her on it. Instead, he focuses his efforts on getting everything back to normal or as normal as peggie-infested Hope County can be. 

“Dep, you gotta calm down. Let me get us back to the valley and we’ll get the Doc to look you over.”

“No!”

“Hurk, I don’t think the valley is very high on Dep’s list of places to be right now.”

“Where do you want me to take her then, Sharky? She needs looked over! We just picked her up out of a field in the middle of the Henbane⏤ she could get pulled back into the bliss again if we stay here. Besides, she’s not in any shape at this point to be running around the Whitetails unless you wanna go toe to toe with Jacob motherfuckin’ Seed.”

“You don’t have to be so harsh, dude. I’m just saying we shouldn’t make her panic more than she already is.” Sharky turns back to Isobel, patting her leg absentmindedly. “Dep, I know you don’t want to go back to Holland Valley but we have to take you somewhere. Let’s drop by the Rye’s for a bit, maybe Nick or Kim can take a look at you and see if they can have the Doc come to you.”

Isobel gives a reluctant nod, slumping back against the seat and saying nothing in reply as Hurk turns the car around to head to their newfound destination.

* * *

Faith stalks down the path to Joseph’s church, ignoring the curious stares of the chosen as she walks by without with word. As she reaches the building two of the chosen standing guard scramble to open the doors for the herald of the Henbane. She nods in their direction, all the acknowledgement she’s willing to give them as the doors of the church are thrown open wide. She steps inside, barefoot as always, as the faithful turn to look with their guns at the ready… They hesitate when they see it’s only one of the heralds, but only lower them at Joseph’s command.

“May I have a word alone with The Father?”

Joseph inclines his head and the faithful file out without a single protest.

“Joseph—“

“How fares our wayward Deputy? Has she yet joined out crowd of the faithful?’’’ He asks from his seated position, voice terse as he studies the pages of bible in his hands. 

“No, she’s still resisting—“ Joseph sighs in disappointment and Faith rushes on quick to evade the oncoming fallout. “… but I learned something important. Something that could be helpful in our efforts to sway her to our cause.” She bounces slightly on the balls of her feet, graceful footsteps carrying her up the steps to the pulpit. She twirls once and then faces forward, hands braced on the dark stained wood as she leans towards him with a smile. “The Deputy has a daughter.” 

There is an uncomfortable stretch of silence following her words and, as her eager smile begins to slip away, she rocks back on her heels. Faith has thought he would be pleased with the knowledge... but his silence says otherwise.

“As much of an opening as that would provide, the idea of using one’s child against them seems unbecoming of our noble cause.”

“Even if the daughter were one of our own?” Faith questions as she steps away from the pulpit, slowly descending the stairs and kneeling before Joseph. “Wouldn’t you want to save her?”

“I wish to save as many souls as I can. You know this.” He shuts the bible with a loud snap and stares her down with a level gaze. “Enough dancing around the topic, Faith. You have my attention and it must be _very_ important for you to leave the Henbane _without permission_. You say the deputy’s daughter is one of our own?”

“She’s John’s daughter.” She says with renewed glee, bouncing back to her feet. “She told me herself.”

Joseph closes his eyes and turns his face to the heavens, letting out a slow breath as Faith waits, eagerly bouncing from foot to foot. After some time, he opens his eyes and levels his gaze with Faith’s own.

“Have the deputy brought to me and speak of this to no one.”

“But Joseph⏤”

“I will look into this information and, if things are as you say, I will have our family be reunited.”

“Yes, Joseph.” Faith exits the church with renewed purpose and sets off to locate Isobel and, as she pulls the stolen phone from the pocket of her dress, ponders on doing more digging of her own.


End file.
